1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices used for the maintenance, care, and transportation of horses and tack. Specifically, this invention relates to devices used for the containment and transportation of drinking fluids and storage of saddles. Drinking fluids, saddles, and other equipment and supplies must be taken along when the owner of a horse transports the animal away from its home, for example to riding grounds or rural areas, for extended periods of time. The technical field that encompasses this invention comprises devices that allow those persons who engage in the transportation and use of horses and tack to conveniently provide the animals with drinking fluids when away from home and to provide for saddle storage during transportation.
2. Prior Background Art
The prior art is comprised of devices widely known and used, and which offer little in the way of convenience for those who transport horses. Typically, fluid containers varying from gallon jugs to 50 gallon barrels must be filled and loaded onto horse trailers to insure that horses have an adequate supply of liquid refreshment. This is due to the absence of available drinking fluids on the road and in rural areas. Even if a natural water source exists at a riding site, a horse owner cannot be sure of the water's purity. Additionally, saddles are loaded into a tack compartment or are transported in the bed of a trailer. These traditional means of transportation expose relatively expensive saddles to a high risk of damage in transport.
Thus, there exists a need for a device that can be used for the transportation of safe, pure, drinking fluids for horses. The need also exists for a saddle rack to provide storage and protection of saddles during transportation. The present invention is safe, convenient, relatively light weight, and easily used by persons who transport horses and tack. If desired, the device may be permanently attached to any horse trailer. It is easy to fill with drinking fluid, which may then be easily dispensed from the device into a pail or other container for direct provision to a horse. Additionally, the top of the device provides convenient and safe place for saddle storage.